a new pink
by melody-monster
Summary: when the crystal gems hear a baby crying they discover something that was thought to not even be possible but yet here it was in front of them, even though a diamond can be shattered, a new one can be made to replace it. set after the episode "know your fusion"
1. Chapter 1

**this is my first steven universe fanfic so please leave reviews so i know how it was, also the two pinks in this are both my OC's so there is no OOC for them so don't criticize me for that. enjoy!**

After that failed attempt of introducing smoky quartz to pearl and garnet they tried again for a second time but this time out on the beach were there was a lot more space and large rocks around for smoky to destroy with her yoyo flail, garnet and pearl left her to do her little show after reintroducing herself and they are quiet surprised that Steven managed to fuse with a full-fledged gem which in turn added another fusion to their team so once the two had separated they began making their way back to the temple to make a cake for Steven as a congratulations on his first gem fusion since stevonie is a human fusion, but before they could enter the temple they heard crying coming from the top of the temple. Looking at garnet then Steven pearl starting to make her way to the head of the temple to see what was causing the crying sound but what she saw would surely surprise the other gems, pearl herself after calming herself down she poofed something to only pick two things up before coming back down; in pearl's arms was a pink pearl and a baby with light pink skin yet short spiky neon pink hair with deep blue eyes in a pink onesie

"yo where'd the baby come from?" questioned amethyst as she carefully took the infant from pearl

"she was on top of the temple with a pearl except it wasn't yellow, blue or white…. It was pink" responded pearl

"a pink pearl? I thought you said that they were all destroyed during the war?"

"that's what I thought as well, we should ask paridot about this one, how she looked was…. It was too modern"

With that sorted garnet took the baby and everyone walked to the warp pad before warping off to the barn were paridot and lapiz lived away from humans so that they wouldn't be questioned and annoyed by humans but they were part of the crystal gems who were like family to steven, after arriving everyone waited outside while garnet showed the pink pearl and the pink baby to paridot who began to freak out before dragging all of them except lapis to the nearest warp pad only to warp them to a unknown area but pearl and garnet knew it all too well, the gem base that was on earth, were pink diamond lived before she met her end which caused the beginning of the rebellion. As the others chased paridot she stopped once in the diamond room which had two exit holes in one of the walls as well as a broken gem injector, walking over to the two holes paridot carefull examined them; they were rushed but they turned out perfect, even the baby sized hole which left her confused but also answered why the baby was pink and why the pink pearl had it.

"I've got it!" yelled paridot, careful enough to not wake the baby

"what is it?" questioned pearl"

"the traces left inside the baby sized exit hole has a similar mineral level of that of pink diamond before she was shattered, I may have been created after the war but I know all mineral level contents of all the gems, even the diamonds. Anyway, that baby is the new pink diamond and that pink pearl you poofed was the one that was meant to be taking care of her until she was old enough to support herself"

"but why does she look human like?"

"I think that's because some human substance got into the injector before it put the pink diamond mineral levels into the wall which makes her a pure gem but she can shape shift into a human hybrid like Steven is a human hybrid"

Once the crystal gems had gotten their answers they were shocked, they thought that pink diamond was gone for ever yet here she was in garnets arms but gratefully she wasn't the same pink diamond, she was a new one, no connections to before the war, garnet took it upon herself to help pink pearl raise this new pink diamond once she had reformed once back at the temple, but the only problem with garnet's plan was, were would pink pearl and pink diamond be staying?

-pink pearl's p.o.v-

After I had been poofed I was worrying non-stop about my diamond, she was only a baby as humans call it, yes human genetics had gotten onto the injector before injecting her minerals but that just means her appearance is human like even though she's a pure gem for the past 2 and a half hours I have been trying to reform to no avail because I was trapped in some creamy white bubble like thing that was made up of gem magic, giving up I just waited for my fate to be chose while I worried about my diamond, I only hopped that she would be o- before I could continue thought ranting I heard a pop and I was able to reform back to my former body and I saw the perma fusion holding my diamond. Being as quick as I can I ran over and took my diamond from the fusion and held her close causing her to giggle and tug at the ribbon bow around my neck which just brought a smile to my face, I was glad that she was ok and unharmed, even though her gem was covered I could tell that it was ok and not cracked, looking up for only a moment I took that moment to take in my surroundings, I was no longer on the giant fusion temple but instead I was inside of it with the other gems I saw right after I was poofed.

Holding my diamond close I started to back away towards the door in order to get away and escape but I fell over something which surprised me resulting in me holding my diamond close to protect her but she just giggled innocently as if not knowing the danger she was possibly in, once I stopped moving I opened my eyes to see my diamond sitting on my chest area laughing and giggling at the faces the small amethyst was making to my utter amazement, these gems, they aren't like those violent brutes that met me and my diamond when we emerged, those beasts tried to destroy us or capture us I wasn't entirely sure but these gems in front of me appeared kind and caring; watching carefully I saw the amethyst pick up my diamond only to tickle her belly which resulted in her falling into a giggling fit and while this was happening the perma fusion helped me back up onto my feet and pulled me away for a moment to speak with me.

"listen I know you're scared but don't worry we won't hurt you or pink diamond in fact we wish to help you" calmly spoke the perma fusion

"y-you wish to help us? But how we have only just met you and your fellow gems, plus where would we stay there are only five rooms on that temple door" was my nervous response

"don't worry about that, paridot and our pearl are working on a pink diamond room that you and your diamond will have access to only so that way you and your diamond have a place to stay"

"thank you, thank you so much, the gems we first met weren't this kind, in-fact they either wanted to poof us and take us to their diamond or shatter us"

"it is our sworn duty to help gems and people who are in need of our help"

What happened next I wasn't prepared for, the perma fusion wrapped her arms around me in a comforting embrace which I believe is called a hug which humans do when they are trying to comfort another human being, but it is also a friendly gesture and once she let she took my diamond back from the small amethyst only to hand her back to me carefully but I was glad to have her back as she soon fell asleep in my arms sucking her thumb, I may be a new pearl but both me and my diamond are human like in appearance which means we are both required to eat, sleep, drink and use this "bathroom" that I have heard many humans state they needed to go and use. Those of the pink diamond court were all human like before the other diamonds changed all of the behind the old diamond's back, me and the new pink diamond were created with an old injector that contained the human genetics, the last human like gem that was every made by pink diamond was her own loyal solder rose quartz who was rumoured to have vanished after the war, all this information I got from a book that a paridot left behind that was with the gems that attacked us, I was shocked at all that happened before me and my diamond's creation.

Even though we are the only members of the new pink diamond court we have to keep ourselves a secret from the rest of home world but I'm sure that these "crystal gems" will continue to help us even when my diamond is fully grown and in her full diamond glory, this planet was the old pink diamond's colony which explains why the gems under her old court were human like and why me and my diamond are human like. I stop myself from my rant when I feel a tap on my shoulder to see it was the pearl that poofed me and motioned for me to follow her so that is what I did, we had stopped in front of the temple door and at the center was a pink diamond with a pink pearl in the center but once I was close enough my gem glowed which caused the door to jump causing me to jump a little; after calming down, me and the other gems entered the room and saw it was quiet large but then again it would have to be in order to fit a full grown diamond inside, there was two of everything inside, as well as some baby things for my diamond while she was a baby and I can tel that me and my diamond were going to enjoy our lives her with these crystal gems and in return for helping us we will help them.


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter is set 10 years after we first meet pink pearl and the baby so that way the story can progress further and we won't have the story become boring with a baby all throughout it.**

It had been ten years since the crystal gems first met pink pearl who now calls herself pink so that the two pearls don't get confused, the baby that she was looking after turned out to be pink diamond, but not the same one that was rumoured to have been shattered before as this pink diamond was different, she was a free spirit, funny, childlike (well she is ten years old) and the complete opposite of the other diamond monarchs, so far she is already as tall as garnet which just proves she's going to be just as big as the other diamonds. since she was five the crystal gems and her pearl were teaching her on how to use her powers but so far no one knows what her weapon is yet but they know what pink's people is, it's a spear similar to pearl's except the spiral is far larger and acts like a drill when extra power is put into is; even though pink and pink diamond (she prefers to call herself neon since her hair is neon pink) are gems they also look human which led pearl to looking at one of the old books left behind from pink diamond's court which talks about how those of the pink diamond court had a human like appearance to blend into human society.

While the gems were inside the temple training neon decided it was a good idea to look at the bubble gems and artefacts inside the burning room, sliding down the pipe that led from her's and pinks room to the burning room she began looking around at all the different coloured bubbles and the gems inside of them but one certain amethyst bubble caught her attention, walking closer and holding the bubble carefully in her hands inside was a jasper which neon could tell was corrupted just by looking at it which brought tears to her eyes at the thought of what kind of misery this gem is going through since it became corrupted. Without thinking neon popped the bubble only to step back when the corrupted jasper began to reform back into the beast that it is and once it was done it lunged at neon who screamed before running out of the burning room with the corrupted jasper right behind, all the others did was watch her wide eyed as she ran outside onto the beach with the corrupted gem following her but once she was far enough away from the temple she stopped and jumped up to watch the gem run under her and crash into the cliff face, after the beast turned around and neon landing her gem began to glow through the star cut out on her dress, reaching down neon began pulling a staff like weapon out of her gem but once it was full out two large axe blades formed on one end making it a long staffed battle axe with two blades and after her weapon had formed she charged at the corrupted gem as it charged her at the same time.

Claws met metal gem as neon fought the corrupted gem and both were equally matched despite the fact that neon is a diamond but then again she is still in training to reach her full potential, the corrupted gem then pinned neon to the ground but it wasn't like that for long as neon kicked the gem off of her and once she was up she swung her axe which went right through the corrupted gem's mid-section which in turn caused it to roar out in pain surprisingly but after it collapsed its form began to glow, once the light had faded there was now an unconscious jasper that the crystal gems knew all too well out on the beach. Poking at the jasper with the staff part of her weapon neon looked at her confused but was soon pulled away by garnet and the others saying that it was "for her own protection" to stay far away from jasper as possible as she could easily hurt neon but she could see the good in this jasper, there was enough good in her that she could be reformed to be a good gem that could help them with their goal at stopping homeworld from destroying earth as well as healing all those gems that were shattered and made into forced fusion experiments that were homeworld's idea.

-neon's p.o.v-

Even after I was forcefully hidden behind the gems I could see that the jasper before us was scared and confused but then again I couldn't really blame them as one minute they were corrupt then the next they were back to normal, I managed to push myself away from the crystal gems only to rush over to the jasper to help her up which she was grateful for but as soon as she saw my gem she froze up like a uh…. Oh yeah, a dear in the headlights as Connie would put it. Putting my weapon away I watched as the jasper came closer before stopping in front of me and doing this weird thing with her hands.

"m-my diamond, I thought you had been shattered hundreds of years ago at the start of the war! But here you are standing in front of me! Please! Accept me back into your court, I will be your loyal soldier once again!" pleaded jasper

"I'm sorry but I'm not your diamond from the start of the war, I've only been around for ten years, when I uncorrupted you I didn't even know that was going to happen" I apologised, I felt bad for bringing back bad memories for this jasper

"it doesn't matter if you're not my original diamond but please, as the new pink diamond, allow me to be in your court"

"but…. Alright but if you are to be joining my court? Yeah court, then you must follow these few things"

"anything! I will do anything my diamond"

"first off, no more harshness towards any other gems or humans and second, any gem that's willing to enter my court also becomes a member of the crystal gems as I'm one of them"

When I was finished the jasper looked shocked at first but after a while she calmed down and agreed to the two things I had listed which made me happy but off to the side I could hear pink trying her best not to laugh as we all watched the jasper try and change her outfit to have a star on it somewhere as well as be more gentle looking as the outfit her old diamond, yellow diamond, had this jasper wear. Once she had finally got herself sorted out none of us could container our laughter anymore and we just burst out into hysterics at how long it took jasper to change her outfit which in turn embarrassed the poor thing, shaking my head I then embraced jasper in a gentle yet warm hug to help her calm down and after I let go I took an orange ribbon off of my dress I then used it to tied jasper's hair up into a pony tail in order to keep it out of her face.

Helping her change her ways was going to be a tough job but with the help of the others I'm sure we can help jasper become a better gem and the first thing on the list of helping her reform is for her to apologise to lapis who also became a crystal gem not long after peridot did, both even insisted on joining my court as well, I wasn't sure what to say so pink agreed to let them join for me and with jasper joining that makes 4 gems now in my court. Both pink and pearl were teaching me how to be a proper diamond with how I act but I only half pay attention, garnet and steven are both teaching me how to fight while lapis and peridot are teaching me about the history of the old pink diamond as well as all the other important times in gem history when the old pink diamond ruled. Even though jasper was new to the crystal gems and my court I will have to try and convince her somehow to be a teacher to amethyst.

Smiling warmly, I left the others to tell jasper some of the rules about being a crystal gem which gave me time to escape in order to get lapis so jasper can apologise to her and start her reformation progress to become a better gem but what surprised me about lapis is that she was ok with the fact she was going to meet jasper, normally if you mention jasper around her she goes into "silent lapis" mode where she talks to no one not even her closest friend peridot. Shaking my head some while smiling I warped myself and lapis back to the temple so her and jasper can have their little talk, I just hope nothing bad happens while they're talking… but just to be safe, me and garnet took everyone else inside the temple so the two of them could talk.


End file.
